Boarding School: Twilight High
by xx TheCharismaticOne xx
Summary: Bella gets offered a scholarship in an elite boarding school in Forks. Upon arriving she meets the Cullen's and doesn't get on with Edward at all! But is there more to him than meets the eye? You know what they say...Alls fair in Love and War. *wink
1. Scholarship!

**(A/N) Hey guys:) First Fanfic Whoo! Please REVIEW~ So i can make all the necessary changes** Heres the summary**

**Bella is going to a prestige boarding school because of her Biology scholarship. When she goes, she meets all of the Cullens and immediatly falls out with Edward. Oops...how can one write a love story without the two lovers in love? Read about Edward and Bella's journey through high school as they realize that when it comes to each other, theres more thann meets the eye. P.s Jacob is her brother (;  
**

It was a hot day. I slid open the only window in my closet sized bedroom and let the hot air flow in. My thin cotton blouse fluttered in the slight breeze. The sun danced on my skin and I tried to absorb as much of it as I could. Winter was around the corner. My hopes of getting a tan for the holidays were slowly fading, just like the tingling sensation the sun rays left on my skin. The sky was getting darker and heavy storm clouds moved in. Summer was definitely coming to an end. Looking out of the window, I could see the pier at the far east of the city. Jacob and I had spent so many summer days along the beach there. They were memories to last a lifetime. On the west, stood the lighthouse. A grand figure of white in the distance. I would lie there and gaze at the stars for hours. A loud knock on the door pulled me from my train of thought. Confused I walked over to the front door. Who could it be so early in the morning? It was definitely not the neighbors. They had learnt to keep their distance after I accidentally spray painted their precious white cat, Pears, a shocking combination of hot pink and lime green. An innocent mistake, but the rest of the neighbors down the lane didn't think so.

"Hey Bella, I'm back!" exclaimed a cheerful voice. One that I recognized all too well.

"Renée! I didn't expect you to be back so soon. I missed you." I gushed and ran over to give my Mom a hug.

" Missed me? Wow I should remember that for the record." teased Renée from the doorway.

"Where is Phil?" I asked, grabbing one of her bags and carrying it to the living room.

She pulled her luggage and followed me in "He went out to the pitch as soon as he landed. He has a big game this week so he wont be home as much" She announced proudly.

" nice" I managed with a smile. I wasn't entirely happy that he made mom come home on her own. She could hardly find her away around the bathroom let alone the entire town of Forks.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence and finished sorting out the bags. Renée went up to her room to wash up and I set everything up to make dinner.

I had just finished chopping up the last of the onions when I heard a pair of tires screech to a halt outside our house. The front door slammed open and I could hear someone noisily slurping a coke in the hallway. Oh great, there went my peaceful evening.

"Hey Bells" Drawled Jacob coolly.

I nodded in acknowledgment cringing at the wet foot prints he plastered all over the floor. "I just cleaned that!" I complained groaning.

Shaking my head, I moved over to the sink and filled up a pot with water then started dumping all the vegetables I had cut inside it along with a cube of chicken stock.

"Gross, are we having vegetable soup again? Has there been a shortage of food the last few days?"

"If you have such a big problem with my cooking why don't you make your own meals from now?" I huffed.

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. "I was just joking Bells. No need to attack your lovable old bruv."

I playfully pushed him off and headed up to my room. "I have homework to do. Don't _you_ have anything to do?

"Nahh, we freshmen have it easy. Side's your not even a senior yet, how come you get so much to do?"

"Lucy you. Don't know...i guess the teachers have a thing for us." I shrugged and shut the door. "Bye."

In the safety of my room, I turned on my laptop and layed out my books on the desk.

"Bella, i forgot to ask," Said my mom poking her head in, "Did you get hurt while i was gone?"

"A little." I admitted. "How did you know?"

"Well, the first aid kit started off with a set of fifty but now it only has two bandaides left.." She said trailing off as she shut the door again.

I logged into my mail. Wow..two new messages.

_Hello students of Springler High,_

_We have a new opening for the chess club! Come join your fellow 'knights' and take on the world of chess!_

_Erik. The captain of the chess club._

Ew. So not going to happen.

_Dear Ms. Isabella Marie Swan,_

_Forks high is glad to accept you into our school. Congratulations! You will definitly be an asset to our student body and we hope to hear from you soon. You have also been awarded a scholorship for the first year! Congratulation yet again. Do get back to us before the end of July._

_Mr. Camerone Mason. Head of English.  
_

WHOA. "Mom!" I called bolting out of my chair.

**Sooo...what do you think? REVIEW~ pleasee it only takes SECONDSS and id LOVE to hear back! The boarding school chapter are LOADS of fun. xxx TheCharismaticOne**


	2. New friends and nasty encounters

**(A/N) Thanks so much to Soganabana (Penny) for reviewing my story! Your review inspired me to continue writing! Thanks so much:) Please guys, i would really appreciate it if you all reviewed my story so that i know i'm going in the right direction...Please REVIEW~ xx**

The bright city lights flashed by me as I gazed out of the window in wonder. Phoenix. In the cold darkness of the night it was hard for me to decide what to make of it, but I had a positive feeling about this. Smiling to myself, I lay my head down and closed my eyes.

"We're here." The taxi driver called out, glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

I tossed a twenty on the front seat. "Thanks."

Hopping out of the cab, I grabbed my single solitary bag. I hadn't brought much with me. But then again, I didn't have much to bring. I looked around scrutinizing what I could see of my surroundings. The school seemed pretty lavish in the brochures with its fields, indoor and outdoor pools, not to mention the gaming room and all the rest of the facilities inside the boarding house. It was more of a five-star resort than a school. But somehow, looking at the lush green lawn and the huge mansion like building, I felt like I had come _home._ Strange, considering the fact that I had never been here before. I walked inside and gawped in awe, the walls were painted a rich red and matched beautifully with the Parke flooring. Sitting at the front desk, a middle-aged woman waved me over.

"Hello," she greeted, smiling warmly. "Are you a new student here?"

I blushed shyly, "I'm Bella Swan. From Forks? I got a scholarship here." I said uncertainly.

She turned towards the computer and gave me a puzzled look. "I'm sorry but we don't seem to have you enlisted for our school. Perhaps you got the name wrong? This is Redford Academy."

_Oh God. They sent me the email by mistake. I _knew_ this was too good to be true! What am I going to tell Renee! Ooh, this is so bad._

"Excuse me," said the receptionist interrupting my thoughts, "Are you Isabella Swan?"

D'oh. How could I have been so stupid? I had given them the wrong name. Geez so much for my scholarship. "That's right! I'm Isabella Swan." I laughed nervously.

"Welcome to Redford High! I'm Mrs. Coop." She smiled and continued, "Here is your schedule for your classes and here is your uniform. Oh, and here is the key to your dorm. It's a pleasure to have you with us.

I sighed in relief, "That's great. I'll go up to my room right now.

'Dorm 24' read the tag on the key. I headed for the lift and pressed the button that said Dorms 20-25.

_The third floor…cool. At least I won't injure myself too badly if I fall over the railing. I wonder how many girls there will be in a dorm…_

The bell dinged open and I lugged my bag towards the room. I unlocked the door anxiously, nervous about whom my roommates would be. _Come on, it can't be that bad._ Consoling myself, I walked in plastering a fake smile on my face…only to find the room empty.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and dragged my luggage over to the bedroom. After setting my bag down on the floor, I walked back into the living room to see what it was like.

Whoa…On the wall was a 37-inch plasma TV. In front of it was a plush black sofa with white cushions, a love seat to its right and an armchair to its left. Though, one wouldn't even need chairs, I would have been comfortable just sitting on the beige Shag carpet. On the other side of the room, there was a Pool table and a music system that Jacob would kill to have. Along the walls were some paintings and crafts that had been expertly placed. Not to mention a darts board too. IT just kept getting better.

Staring in awe, I walked into the kitchen. Nothing could top the living room right? Wrong.

The kitchen was amazing. Exactly like the one I dreamed I would build in my house once I became filthy rich. The white marble counter tops set off the wooden panels on the walls unimaginably well and the grand oak table looked majestic with the crème coloured walls to offset it.

"Hi!" called a perky voice from behind me.

Stunned, I turned around and was greeted my pretty girl with a spiky haircut. Her melodic soprano voice was friendly and her lips were curved into a smile. "Hey." I said, grinning back.

"I'm Alice Cullen. One of your roommates." She continued excitedly. "Come! Let me show you our room." She seemed so excited that I chose to keep quite about already seeing it.

She was nice and pretty easy to get along with, i didn't want to disappointed her.

"We have one more roommate, her name is Rosalie Hale. You'll get along with her great!" she enthused

Saying that she grasped my hands, "We are going to be great friends!" She squealed.

"Here I have a picture of her on my cell." She whipped out her phone and pointed to her wallpaper. "That's her and my brother."

"Wow," I gasped, "She's beautiful."

"Thanks" said a voice from the doorway.

I blushed, It was _her._

She laughed at my embarrassment. "Hey, do you want to go for lunch with us?" She asked smiling.

"Sure!" I said happily. Wow, I made friends already. "You guys carry on ill come in a minute."

As Alice and Rosalie left the room, I picked up my phone and called my mom.

"The user is currently busy, please try again later."

_Strange..Maybe if I rush now I can catch Rosalie and Alice before they head off._

I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room. I dashed around the corner to reach the lifts and smashed right into somebody. The impact threw us on the ground and I fell on top of him.

"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry!" I fretted, pushing myself up and offering a hand to my unfortunate victim.

"Can you _look_ where you walk next time." Snapped the stranger standing upright. He had tousled bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes. His fitted black shirt showed off his chiseled muscles and well defined chest."

"I'm really so-"

He walked off before I could say anything more, leaving me staring after him in confusion. Talk about attitude. Looks like I made a new enemy too.

Shrugging off my anger I stepped into the lift and made my way down to the cafeteria.

**So what did you think of it? Wait till the next chapters when the sparks start flying (; REVIEW PLEASE! I love hearing from people:) REVIEWWWW~**


	3. Ooh Burn!

**(A/N) *sniff *sniff No reviews :'( As a punishment heres a SHORT chapter. Wish i could have written a longer one but i wasnt in the mood to write because no one reviewed...:(**

**Ah well. The next chapter is really interesting so REVIEW and i MIGHT just upload it TODAY itself.**

Did I say cafeteria? Talk about understatement of the century. It was more like a mini mall. Restaurants were lined up along both the sides with everything from waffles and Italian food to a Candy Shoppe and KFC. Gosh. Who _owned _this place?

"Bella" called Alice from inside Susie's Chinese. "Over here!" she waved.

Waving back, I walked over to the far right where the Chinese restaurant was.

When I got there, I placed my hands on her shoulder and told her in a mock serious voice, "This place is _amazing._"

Laughing, she linked arms with me and guided me over to where Rosalie was sitting with a guy that looked _very_ familiar. Sitting beside her was the guy whom I recognized from Alice's phone wallpaper.

Alice sat down beside him and patted his shoulder. "This is Jasper Hale, Rose's brother."

He smiled at me hesitantly, "Hello Bella, Alice has told me so much about you." He drawled in an authentic Southern accent.

I laughed; trust Alice to have so much to say in such little time. "All good I hope."

"We were just about to order," piped up Rosalie, "What would you like?"

"Umm…" I glanced at the menu. "I'll have noodles, I guess. Sorry, but I have to hit the restroom for a minute."

"Sure," smiled Rosalie. "I'll order for you."

I walked over to the other side where I saw the sign for the restroom. Inside, a girl was applying a second coat of bright red lipstick of her thin lips. She was wearing a glittery red mini dress that looked like it should have been worn as a shirt instead. I couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if she bent over.

"Tyler and Edward Cullen don't seem to get along well. I don't think the double date is going too well, Jess." She was saying.

"But Lauren," Began 'Jess' in a defensive voice. "Its not like Edward has been rude to him or anything. Although, he _did _get a bit annoyed when I told him Tyler was coming, earlier."

"What's his problem any-" She stopped mid sentence and looked me up and down. "Can I help you?" She asked in a rude nasal voice.

Rolling my eyes I stepped into the toilet cubicle. "Relax; I couldn't care less about what you say."

A heard her scoff in disbelief, "Come on Jess, lets get out of here."

Moments later, the door clicked shut.

_There's a bimbo if I've seen one._

By the time I was done and walking over to our table, Alice was fidgeting impatiently in her seat and glancing at the clock, looking annoyed. Smiling to myself, I picked up my pace to put her mind at ease.

Oof! I found myself falling down. _Oh no! Not another spectacle of floor meets face!_ I stuck my hands out to cushion my fall. Scraping them roughly on the marble flooring, I pushed myself up quickly and turned sharply towards the cause of my fall. A stiletoed foot was withdrawn as Lauren carefully crossed her legs, trust me she _needed _to be careful doing that. Next to her sat a passably good looking boy;Tyler presumably, Jess and- Oh! Seated across her with his arm draped across Jess' shoulders, sat the rude boy that I bumped into near the lifts. Edward Cullen, wasn't it? Narrowing my eyes at him I turned towards Lauren, an innocent expression plastered on my face.

"Oh," I said in a shocked voice, "I see you've left your pants at home. I have an extra pair if you would like."

"I don't think we wear the same size." She said smirking.

"Don't worry," I said turning around, "They stretch."

With that, I stalked off towards our table, without a second glance at Lauren-without-pants and stupid, short tempered Edward Cullen.

"What was that happening with you at my brothers table?" asked Alice wrinkling her nose.

I stared at her, my eyes wide in shock, "_Your_ brother?"

Alice's brow furrowed in confusion. Wondering, I'm sure, why I looked so stunned. "Yeah..my brother…The one with the green eyes."

_Oh shit. Way to make an enemy Bella. Your friends brother already hates your guts._

Rosalie laughed at my horrified expression, "Relax, Bella, Its not big deal. Alice doesn't care if you have problems with her brother. Now, let's eat. You can tell us what happened later in the dorm."

Grinning at my new friends, I dug into my noodles. All this bitchiness was making me hungry.

**So what did you think? I really like her comeback (; There wont be much of Lauren and Jessica though. REVIEW~~ it takes only seconds but makes me so HAPPY:)**


	4. Sparks?

**(A/N) Thanks so much to my reviewers! eaglewings2peace, Twilightaddict, Nixiestix97 (Thanks for both your reviews! haha) and laniey. You guys keep me going:) **

"What's with all the racket?" asked a pissed off Alice, emerging from her bedroom.

I gaped at her in surprise, "You're not even ready yet?"

She wrinkled her nose up and gave me a confused look, "Ready for _what_?

"School?" Obviously…

She laughed, "There's no school till next week Bella, Its summer break!"

"Oh." I said blushing.

"But, now that your awake," she continued, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Lets go shopping!"

"That's not really necessary," I began defensively. "I have enough clothes. Besides, I didn't bring enough cash to go on a shopping spree."

"Oh don't worry," said Rosalie suddenly coming out from the bathroom, "The school pays for everything!"

I gasp in shock, "Your kidding! Well what are you waiting for?" I ask grabbing their hands, "Let's go shopping!"

After spending over an hour letting Alice and Rosalie dress me up, we finally made out way to the shopping mall located inside the school.

"This is so cool. I'm going to keep failing just so I never have to leave this place." I declared.

Alice laughed, "Funny, Edward said the same thing."

I frowned. I didn't like to have anything in common with Mr. Ego-maniac.

"Lets start there." suggested Rose pointing to a large store with fancy dresses on display.

I shook my head, "Nuh-uh. How about that place?" I nodded in the direction of a three story Forever 21 outlet.

"Awesome! Come on." Alice tugged us eagerly towards the store.

Three and a half ours later, I dragged my weary feet over to a public bench. "I'm dying" I moaned. Who knew Alice could shop for so long? We had bought enough clothes to last me a lifetime. Make that two. In fact, we had so many bags that they agreed to send a sales assistant up to our apartment to drop of the rest of our purchases.

"I think we overdid it this time…," agreed Rosalie slumping next to me."

"I need Starbucks," announced Alice. "I can't get back to the room like this. I might collapse in the elevator."

"I'll get it." I offered, eager to get away from the wrath of the shopping bags. "What would you like?"

"Expresso." They said in unison.

I nodded and stalked off in the direction of Starbucks. As i walked inside I was hit by the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of people chattering away.

"Hey," said a velvety smooth voice behind me.

I turned around then narrowed my eyes at what I saw. "Hey yourself." I said coolly.

"Listen," he began hesitantly, "Sorry about the other day. I was pissed and…you caught me off guard. I just don't want to have a problem with my sister's best friend."

I gave him a small smile, he seemed to genuinely feel guilty, "Don't sweat it. We all have bad days. How did you know that Alice and I were friends?"

"Oh, she's just been talking about you for _forever_." He said grinning.

I smiled and walked to the counter to place my order. I never said I wanted to be friends with him anyways.

"Do you need help carrying that?" he asked coming up behind me again.

"Sure." I handed him the expresso's and cupped my Latte with my hands. Why refuse when I gained something out of it right?

We walked back to them in silence, unsure of what to say to each other.

"Hey," greeted Rosalie in a shocked voice. "You guys met?"

I nodded stiffly and sipped at my drink in silence, ignoring the looks they were shooting at me.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, sending sparks shooting up my arms. I stared at him in shock, not because of his touch but because of the effect that it had on me.

"I'll be going then." He said his voice muted, frowning to himself.

"Okay," I said breathlessly. God, what was _wrong _with me? I struggled to compose myself and fix a casual expression on my face. "Bye." I said my voice leveled.

He smirked at me, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "See you later." His voice held more promise than he would let on.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak and refusing to give him any more satisfaction.

He flashed me a crooked smile and took off in his direction.

As soon as he was gone, I sunk into the bench, letting out a breath of air I didn't know I had been holding in. Barely acknowledging Rosalie and Alice, since I had completely forgotten they were there. It was so easy to get wrapped up in our own little bubble. **(Oops, but i just had to steal that line from Stefanie Meyer heehee)**

Alice cocked her eyebrow and continued drinking as if nothing had happened.

I was going to have to do some explaining tonight..

**Soo? How was it? Should i make my chapters longer or just leave them short and sweet? Hahaha Im getting ahead of myelf arent I XD REVIEW PLEASE! It inspires me to write more more and moree:D Ps. Has anyone seen Eclipse yet? xx**


End file.
